


Beast of Desire

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Teikou Era, Vampires, if you can even call it that, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Vampire Akashi imprints on human Kuroko.





	Beast of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for an anon on tumblr, I hope this is to your satisfaction. Sorry it took me so long to do, I've been busy and not well. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind that it's a bit long. 
> 
> The title comes from the Versailles song. Thought it appropriate since their whole aesthetic is aristocratic vampires, and also that song is literally about a vampire biting someone.

Akashi noticed Kuroko. 

After Aomine had mentioned he’d been training with someone one on one in the third gym, Akashi wanted to see who it was who had befriended him. He peered in on his teammate and the other boy, one with pastel blue hair and a short stature. Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi had noticed him before, it seemed no one else really saw him, but Akashi had noticed him in passing during practice. Akashi was intrigued by his invisible nature. He wanted to see if Kuroko could be more than what he was currently. 

When he finally made his presence known to the two training teenagers, Kuroko seemed curious. Seeing him up close, Akashi was a little breath-taken. He was cute, ridiculously cute. He wasn’t exactly what Akashi would describe as handsome. No, cute definitely described him well. He had such big eyes. Akashi felt an indescribable attachment to him all of a sudden, now that he was properly meeting him. He’d been told by his mother about this when he was younger. Imprinting. Somewhat similar to a baby bird forming an attachment with the first creature it sees, his kind also formed attachments to people. 

Akashi had been a vampire his whole life, he was born as one. Being born as a vampire meant he’d grow until his body had matured fully, and then he would cease aging. Many vampires often imprinted on humans, and it was indeed possible to turn their human companion into an immortal being, however the human would stop aging from the moment they were turned. Meaning, Akashi would have to wait to turn Kuroko until he was old enough. Not that he minded. Being with a human did have its benefits.

But he was getting a little ahead of himself. 

Unfortunately, Kuroko seemed to have little interest in Akashi. Since meeting in the third gym, and Akashi’s cryptic message on how to improve himself, Kuroko had been all but ignoring him. Akashi felt somewhat rejected actually. It’s not that he was expecting Kuroko to instantly fall at his feet, but he was hoping he might have a little interest back. Usually the imprintee would return the vampire’s feelings, but it wasn’t always the case. So either Kuroko was ridiculously good at hiding his feelings, or he just wasn’t interested. 

Akashi, somewhat creepily, would find Kuroko in the hallways between class and ask how his studies were, to which Kuroko would blankly respond they were fine. He’d slip out of practice and go watch Kuroko train sometimes, approaching him and asking how he was doing, to which Kuroko would again just blankly stare and say he was fine. Akashi would also find Kuroko after school and club activities, and ask if he wanted to get snacks together. Kuroko then would proceed to invite Aomine and Momoi. Akashi had to try not to sulk that his little ‘date’ idea kept getting spoiled. Midorima was also becoming suspicious of the constant disappearances and to be honest, Akashi’s obsession with stalking Kuroko around their school. 

“Why are you so interested in him?” Midorima asked with a frown. “He’s not even good at basketball.”

Akashi calmly responded, “He has potential.”

Midorima didn’t seem that fussed, but he didn’t bring it up again. Either he trusted that Akashi knew what he was doing (which Akashi  _ did,  _ he was never wrong), or he didn’t want to argue further. Well whatever, Akashi knew Kuroko would prove his value in time. And then Akashi wouldn’t have to hide his affections. 

* * *

Things changed when Kuroko was promoted to first string. Akashi had to hide his excitement and his desire to run straight up to Kuroko and start kissing him. Instead, he simply smiled and congratulated Kuroko on the achievement, mentally telling himself he had to be cool. Kuroko would likely freak out if Akashi pounced on him. 

Kuroko started hanging out with Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara; Aomine joining them again now that his best friend was part of the elites. Akashi could hide his obsession easier now that he didn’t have to stalk Kuroko all over the school grounds. Midorima stopped being as suspicious as well, seemingly satisfied with Kuroko’s new talent. 

“Akashi-kun, aren’t you eating anything?” the shadow asked at their first lunch together. 

“Yeah, he’s on some weird diet,” Aomine said. 

“Why are you on a diet?” Kuroko asked, adorably confused. 

“For athletic purposes,” Akashi replied with a smile. 

“But… shouldn’t you at least have  _ something _ ?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi lifted up the opaque water bottle in front of him. “I have this,” he said. 

Kuroko tilted his head. “What’s in it?”

“Energy supplements,” Midorima answered, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Or so Akashi says.”

“You don’t believe me?” Akashi questioned. 

“I’m just saying,” Midorima began, “we’re only fourteen, do you really need that stuff?”

“My poor energy reserve is inherited, I keep telling you this,” Akashi said. He took a sip from the bottle.

It was definitely not an energy supplement. 

Well. He supposed it  _ could  _ be viewed that way. But it certainly wasn’t what Midorima thought it was.

Midorima shut up at the implication of Akashi’s mother, and Kuroko nodded absently and returned to his own lunch. Akashi had to wonder what he’d think of Akashi being a vampire. He really didn’t know how to tell Kuroko that A) he was indeed an undead creature, and that B) Kuroko was the love of his very long life. 

Since Kuroko joined the first string, Akashi’s feelings had been even stronger. He put it down to Kuroko being around more often now. But he still didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. 

* * *

Akashi liked to stay behind after club activities. He liked the quiet of the gym to practice shooting on his own for a while. 

Today it seemed like someone else had the same idea.

“Kuroko,” he commented. “You haven’t left yet?”

Kuroko shook his head. “I thought I’d stay and practice a bit by myself.”

Akashi smiled. “Would you mind if I joined you? I was planning to stay anyway.”

Kuroko smiled back. It felt like a victory. Catching one of Kuroko’s smiles was rare, and they were usually gone as quick as they came. Akashi felt blessed to witness the event.

“Sure,” Kuroko nodded. “I’d love for you to stay.”

Akashi’s heart sped a little at those words, but he told himself not to get too excited. Kuroko was just being friendly. He seemed to have zero interest in Akashi, his words were purely platonic. 

Akashi helped Kuroko with his defence for a while, until they were both sweating again. Kuroko was actually panting a little. Akashi thought it was really cute. He was so adorable. 

“Ah, Akashi-kun, my water bottle is empty, so I’ll go refill it,” he said. 

“Just borrow mine,” Akashi replied.

“Oh, thank you.”

He followed Akashi over to the side of the room, and when Akashi looked at him, he saw that Kuroko was smiling. Akashi nearly fell over from the shock of how cute Kuroko was, and he weakly passed the other boy his water bottle.

“Here,” he mumbled, still slightly in awe from Kuroko’s smile.

“Thank you again,” Kuroko said. 

Akashi was so distracted that he didn’t notice anything was off until Kuroko squeaked in surprise. That’s when he realised he’d given Kuroko the bottle of blood and not water.

“Shit,” Akashi said. “Um-”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, coughing. “Why do you have- is this blood?”

“Ah, um, this is going to be really hard to explain.”

Kuroko was staring at him with wide eyes. His eyes were already huge to begin with, but they looked like dinner plates now. He looked a little scared. 

“Okay, I’m going to tell you straight,” Akashi said. “I’m a vampire.”

Kuroko continued to stare. “What?”

“A vampire. Creature of the night, undead, whatever you want to call it,” Akashi continued. 

“Akashi-kun, vampires aren’t-”

Akashi parted his lips and popped his fangs out. Kuroko’s eyes went even wider and he fell silent. 

“Sorry if that scared you,” Akashi murmured, putting his fangs away, “but I wasn’t sure how else to show you.”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko squeaked, “you’re actually a  _ vampire _ !”

“Yes… Please don’t tell anyone about this, I’ve been trying to keep it hidden.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

Akashi blinked. “What? No, I would never hurt you. You’re my soulmate.”

Kuroko’s eyes went wide again. “I’m your what?”

Akashi nearly slapped himself out how  _ un-smooth _ this was going. “Um, I sort of imprinted on you. Which means you’re my soulmate. I, er, don’t know if I’m yours though…”

Kuroko stared at the floor. “Is this why I like you so much?” he whispered. 

Akashi blinked again. “Pardon? Did you just say you like me?”

“I’m in love with a vampire,” Kuroko whispered, and it seemed like he was talking to himself. 

“Kuroko, I’m right here,” Akashi said, stepping closer. “Are you telling me you like me back?”

Kuroko looked up. “Um, y-yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I didn’t think you’d like me too. I’m so boring…” Kuroko mumbled, looking down again. 

Akashi stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kuroko. Kuroko stiffened a little, then relaxed. “You’re not boring,” Akashi murmured. “You’re amazing.”

He felt arms wrap around him as well. Akashi buried his nose in Kuroko’s hair. He smelled like the vanilla milkshakes he was so fond of. He stepped back, looking up at Akashi. 

“S-So, what does this mean for us? You’re not going to bite me, are you?” he asked.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you. And you’re my soulmate,” Akashi said. “I want to be with you forever.”

“Forever?” Kuroko echoed. “How long is forever to a vampire?”

“Good question. I want to turn you into a vampire as well, when you’re older,” Akashi replied. Kuroko looked like he was going to be sick. “But we don’t have to talk about this now.”

“Right. I’m… still a little woozy from drinking  _ blood _ ,” Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi mentally smacked himself again. This could not have gone any worse. “Sorry about that. I’m an idiot, really. I was distracted.”

“By what?” Kuroko asked hesitantly.

“You, actually. How perfect you are,” Akashi explained honestly. 

Kuroko blushed. “I’m not…”

“Kuroko,” Akashi murmured, stepping closer. “May I kiss you?”

Kuroko’s eyes went wide again. Then he nodded. Akashi pulled him closer, leaning in and touching their lips gently. Kuroko was so soft, his lips warm and tasting faintly of vanilla from the balm he’d put on earlier. Akashi finally tore himself away a minute later, and he smiled when he saw that Kuroko was blushing again. 

“I really like you,” Akashi murmured. 

Kuroko’s eyes went a little wide again as he stared at the floor. “I like you too…” he mumbled. 

“I’m glad,” Akashi said, smiling. “Kuroko, do you want to be with me?”

“Only if you stop calling me that,” Kuroko answered. 

“What would you prefer I call you then?”

“My name might be a start,” Kuroko replied. 

Akashi smiled. “Tetsuya,” he said.

Kuroko blushed again, looking away shyly. It was driving Akashi mad. He couldn’t help it, and he leaned in and captured Kuroko’s lips again. Kuroko didn’t seem opposed at all, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s waist. He tried to kiss back and their teeth clacked together, and they both separated to giggle. 

“Maybe we need to practice this,” Akashi suggested. 

“That- That would be nice,” Kuroko mumbled in reply, blushing cutely again. 

Akashi sighed. “We should probably clean up and go home. It’s getting late.”

“R-Right,” Kuroko nodded. He paused, finally looking into Akashi’s eyes. “I don’t want you to go.”

Akashi nearly melted on the spot. “We can see each other at school tomorrow,” he said.

But he didn’t really want to go either. 

“I’ll walk you home,” he suggested. 

Kuroko nodded reluctantly. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Come on,” Akashi murmured. “We should get cleaned up.”

He and Kuroko silently put away the equipment, then they went to the locker room to change. 

“Do you want to shower?” Akashi questioned. 

Kuroko jumped at his voice. “Y-Yes, perhaps.”

Akashi nodded and grabbed his clothes, waiting for the other boy.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko asked.

“Waiting for you, of course,” Akashi said with a smile. “What does it look like?”

Kuroko blushed again and nodded. He followed after Akashi to the shower rooms quietly. 

“I’ll be next door,” Akashi murmured to him before slipping into one of the stalls. 

He started up the water, turning it up high until steam was filling the small box. Aside from the smell of water, he could sense something else. Kuroko. And his blood. With the hot water, it was bringing his blood to the surface, heating it further - and making it far more desirable. Before he knew what he was doing, Akashi was standing in the doorway of Kuroko’s stall. Kuroko seemed to sense he was there and turned around. 

“A-Akashi-kun,” he said. “What are you doing?”

Akashi blinked, realising he’d been staring. “Sorry. You’re distracting me again.”

Kuroko smiled. “I can’t help that.”

Akashi stepped closer. And then closer. He leaned into Kuroko’s neck, inhaling the scent from his pulse point. 

“You smell really good,” he murmured. 

Kuroko’s hands moved to Akashi’s chest. “Do I?”

Akashi nodded. “ _ Really _ good.”

He felt his fangs elongate. He didn’t even do it on purpose, they just acted on their own. 

“Akashi-kun.”

“Mm?” Akashi mumbled, his lips pressed against Kuroko’s neck. 

“You can bite me if you want.”

Akashi almost immediately sank his fangs in. Kuroko squeaked in surprise at the pain, gripping Akashi’s arms. Akashi pulled their bodies closer, pressing together under the steaming water as he drank. He could feel his body reacting to desire, but he ignored it and kept drinking. He only stopped when Kuroko made a weak moan. 

“Sorry,” Akashi said, wiping his lips modestly. “I didn’t mean to take so much.”

“It’s fine,” Kuroko replied, pressing his hand to his neck. 

“Wait,” Akashi murmured. The water of the shower was mixing with the blood still seeping from Kuroko's neck, the pale reddish liquid running down his body. Akashi leaned in again and licked over the bite. “I’ve sealed it.”

“Thank you…” Kuroko spoke softly. He was still looking down. “Um… Akashi-kun…”

“Hm?”

“Do you need some help with that?”

Akashi looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was sporting quite the problem. 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t think that would happen,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “This is the first time I’ve actually bitten a person.”

Kuroko tilted his head. “You’ve never bitten someone before?”

“No… Most vampires only feed off of their soulmate directly. We use other methods of drinking blood the rest of the time,” Akashi explained.

“Oh.” Kuroko smiled. “I gave you a boner.”

Akashi blushed. “Shush.”

“I repeat myself, do you need help with that?” Kuroko asked. 

Akashi stared at him. “Are you seriously offering to help me?”

“ _ Yes _ . I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t mean it.”

Akashi once again almost melted. “I, uh, if you want to, you can. I won’t stop you,” he mumbled awkwardly. “You’re my soulmate after all.”

Kuroko smiled shyly. He pressed against Akashi, walking him backwards to thud against the wall of the cubicle they were in. He pressed their mouths together, this time kissing with a little more grace. Kuroko was a fast learner at this apparently. One of his hands rested on Akashi’s hip, the other moved lower, touching experimentally. Akashi gasped when Kuroko’s hand met with his skin and started stroking gently. Kuroko’s lips moved to his neck, kissing softly. He felt like heaven, Akashi wanted him to touch him like this forever. Akashi came with a quiet moan, his short nails digging into Kuroko’s shoulders. For a moment, Kuroko stared at his now dirty hand, then he leaned up and kissed Akashi again. 

“How was that?” he asked. 

Akashi kissed him back. “Amazing. You're amazing.”

Kuroko blushed again, shaking his head as he stepped away to clean off his hand. 

“You are,” Akashi insisted. “There's a reason I imprinted on you.”

“It's silly that you did. I'm not interesting at all,” Kuroko mumbled. 

Akashi took his hands and pulled their bodies together again. “Nonsense. You're incredible.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. And I'm always right.”

Kuroko smiled. “Mmhm. I suppose you are.”

“I'm glad you agree. Now come on, we should probably be quick. It's getting quite late.”

* * *

Akashi walked Kuroko home, the pair holding hands the whole time. They stopped outside Kuroko's door. 

“I guess I should go inside,” Kuroko quietly said. 

“I guess so,” Akashi replied. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Kuroko was leaning up and kissing Akashi. 

“I really don't want you to go,” he mumbled when they finally separated. “I feel like I'm dreaming.”

“You're not, I assure you,” Akashi said. “But we can see each other at school tomorrow.”

Kuroko pouted. It was the most adorable thing Akashi had ever seen. “I guess.”

Akashi smiled warmly. “It won't be that long till you see me again. It'll come before you know it.”

“I guess.”

Akashi grinned wider. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko once more, longer this time. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, love,” he murmured against Kuroko's lips. 

Kuroko blushed deeply again. “Okay. I'll be patient.”

Akashi smiled and kissed him chastely. “Good. I will too. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight.”

“So vampires sleep? In coffins?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi chuckled. “No, we like beds just as much as humans do.”

“Good because I don't want to have sex with you in a coffin.”

Akashi snorted a laugh. “We'll save that conversation for another day. In the meantime, get some rest. I'll see you soon.”

Kuroko nodded, sighing in defeat. “Okay. Goodnight, Akashi-kun.”

“Goodnight, Tetsuya.” 

Akashi kissed him gently again, then reluctantly pulled away. He smiled and waved before turning and walking off into the darkness, already missing his soulmate. Thankfully they'd see each other soon. Akashi smiled to himself. He didn't have to be alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and to the anon for requesting this. Even though I took a long time I had fun with this.


End file.
